


Under Your Skin

by Claire_Fucking_Dearing



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Fucking_Dearing/pseuds/Claire_Fucking_Dearing
Summary: A collection of Shuri/Bucky.Requests: Open





	1. Quiet the Monsters (part one)

Shuri doesn’t know why she keeps coming to his hut. She doesn’t. He is clouded with monsters, and after all, T’Challa hunts them for a living. It’s only right for her to help.  

James is a broken man. 

Shuri is not a broken woman. 

She’s not. 


	2. Quiet the Monsters (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer, I promise.

She doesn’t really know how (or why) James lets her in. She’s young-or enough so- that he’s always wary around her. But he always lets her in with a grunt and a piss-poor cup of coriander tea. 

“You’re bleeding.” Not a question. He takes her arm into his hands, examining the angry red welt. 

“I was practicing,” She replies. At his look of disapproval, she says, “you really expect me to sit and do nothing? Enemies could be rising.”

James gives her a look that says he expected exactly that. 

Shuri takes a fake sip of tea. “You’re just as foolish as you look. Dumber, even.” Her accent twists at the words. He loves it. 

He loves her. Just don’t tell Steve (he’s sensitive that way).

He thinks she’s beautiful, and he knows this, but he still doesn’t know why he blurts out, “I want a baby. Let’s have a baby.”

Shuri’s mouth falls open. They’ve never kissed, let alone hugged. Not to mention he’s way out of her league- and way older too. 

No way in hell she wants a baby. Not now, not ever. They’re a distraction. Disgusting. 

She still doesn’t know why, but she says yes. 


	3. Calm My Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. Sorry ;).

Shuri can’t help but think of herself as incompetent, but James doesn’t know this. She tries to hide it. 

“Let me help. Please.” She pleads, over and over. But ever since T’Challa became king, they decided she wasn’t good enough- not old enough- to aid his magesty. 

She heard his voice, muffled, but she can’t see him. “T’Challa! T’Challa!” 

Nurses shove past her, and so does Nakia. Shuri isn’t important anymore. It’s always the king, the queen, the baby. She’s not an attention grabber, but T’Challa barely looks at her anymore. Who is she without her brother?

”T’Challa! T’Challa....”

”Shuri?” _T’Challa? No, James,_  she thinks.  “Shuri. What’s wrong?”

Shuri wants to tell him.  _Love me,_ she’d say.  _Love me when no one else will._ But she doesn’t. She’s weak, no more than the dirt under the king’s polished shoes.

James doesn’t press. That’s what she loves about him, she never has to say a thing.

And he’ll understand perfectly.

”I do, Shuri.” He says. “I do.”

 


End file.
